Morning Attire
by fadedstardust
Summary: “All right dear cousin, you win. I won’t tell anyone unless you want me to.” At this, everyone’s (who wasn’t Tonks) face fell at the realization that they wouldn’t know who the mysterious pair of boxers belonged to. One Shot


Pants, she needed to procure a pair of pants. She stumbled around in the darkened room, groping around on the floor with her foot, looking for pants. Her foot brushed over something silky. They would do. Now to find a shirt.

* * *

"Molly, I don't care how many times a day I have to clean out the room, he's staying!" 

"As long as he remains in your keeping, do what you will, Sirius. I can tell you this much, we don't have the food budget to keep feeding him as much as we do."

"I'll pay for his food. I can't just abandon him now. We're been through so much together."

This was the only portion of the conversation Ron had heard.

"Arguing about Mundungus again?" he asked innocently.

"Ron, be quiet!" Sirius and Molly both snapped at once.

"Buckbeak is a very important subject not needing to be interrupted by someone like you." Sirius said.

Ron sat down, feeling as though he might have been personally attacked. If he had thought about it a little more, he would have realized that's exactly what it was.

Ginny trailed in a few minutes after Ron, followed by Fred and George. Each Weasley gave a bleary look to their mother and Sirius and sat at the table, trying to keep their heads off it.

* * *

'Finally!' She thought to herself as she buttoned up the shirt. She shot a look back at the bed as she left. It was completely still, but in the dark, it hardly mattered.

* * *

"Morning all!" she said brightly as she sat down next to Sirius.

Fred, who had just started to take a drink of the orange juice his mother had placed in front of him, spluttered furiously as he stared at her across the table. Molly turned around from where she stood at the stove.

"Fred! What the devil are you doing, spilling your orange juice over poor Sirius and- TONKS!" she too stared at the young witch in shock. Tonks looked down for the first time since she had left the darkened bedroom.

"Oh bugger! Uh, sorry Molly." she blushed a bright shade of red, about as bright as any of the Weasleys' hair. She stood and turned to face the wall as she fixed the offending misbutton accident. Ron and Sirius started sniggering.

"Nice boxers, Tonks. Do they also belong to the owner of that shirt?" Ron asked, grinning widely. Ginny whacked him upside the head.

"That's none of your business, Ron! Its hard to believe you even notice what a girl is wearing, you're usually so thick to them." Fred and George cracked up and Ron just scowled at his sister.

Tonks sat back down and Sirius smirked at her.

"So, fancy Moony's clothing rather than your own?" he asked in barely a whisper so that only she could hear him. Her eyes grew wide.

"Sirius Black! How on Earth did you know they were his?" she hissed back. He leaned back as he raised an eyebrow.

"You think I don't know what Remus' boxers look like?" It was Tonks' turn to choke on the coffee she had just poured herself. He have her a satisfied smile as she glared daggers at him.

"You're bluffing!" she said, a little louder this time, causing the other's at the table to turn and watch the exchange. Tonks stopped talking, glancing nervously at them. Sirius just kept smirking.

"Oh wipe that stupid grin off your face you git. You ARE bluffing."

Sirius considered her for a minute, as if debating what to say. He leaned closer to her.

"His scent is all over that little, sneaky figure of yours. You forget, dear cousin, I do spend a lot of time as a canine. I can smell these things you know." She rolled her eyes. As long as he didn't decide to share it with the rest of the table, she could handle it. His head still had not moved far from hers. It seemed he was going to continue tormenting her in secret.

"It also smells as if you two had a little fun last night." He winked, which did not go unnoticed by the others at the table. For the second time in a row, Tonks spluttered into her coffee mug, spilling most of its contents all over the table. Sirius just laughed. He quite enjoyed unnerving his favorite cousin.

Molly left the room to go check on Arthur to make sure he woke up. As soon as she was out of earshot, her children jumped on Tonks.

"OW! Gerroff!" (haha, just kidding, they didn't literally jump on her.)

"So Tonks, who do those boxers belong to?" George asked quietly, making sure his mother really was gone.

"Like I'd tell you!" she retorted cooly. No way was anyone else at the table going to figure out who they belonged to.

"You'll tell me, won't you, Tonks? After all, I'm a girl. You can trust me." Ginny said sweetly. Tonks narrowed her eyes at the youngest Weasley.

"Right, you'd give it away if someone gave you candy. Even I've used the bribe-Ginny-for-info trick by now." she snorted and shook her head, determined not to crack under peer (well, teenage) pressure. Ginny huffed and sat back in her seat. Sirius raised his hand.

"I know!" he said nonchalantly, as if he was answering a Transfiguration question for McGonagall. Tonks looked at him in horror. She grabbed his arm and slammed it into the table.

"You wouldn't!" she yelled.

"Maybe I would. What do you kids have? Anything I'd want in exchange for this much wanted gossip?" He turned back to the horrified young Auror.

"You know, this would make for a good topic of conversation at the Order meeting tonight." Sirius quickly stood and ran around the table as Tonks lunged to strangle him. She got up to chase him when she ran into another chair and went flying into the floor. It didn't seem to phase her as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Sirius.

"Merlin's beard Dora, do I want to know where you had that wand?" Sirius said, still teasing her as she cornered him against the wall.

"No, but unless you want to find out where its going to end up, you'll keep that big fat mouth of yours shut. You know, I'm not too picky where I stick it. Its washable." She said, walking back to her chair. At this point, all the Weasley children burst out laughing.

"We have got to use that line at some point, George." Fred said, wiping tears from his eyes. Sirius threw up his arms.

"All right dear cousin, you win. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." At this, everyone's (who wasn't Tonks) face fell at the realization that they wouldn't know who the mysterious pair of boxers belonged to.

Everyone finally settled into eat their breakfast just as Molly and Arthur came back. They also joined them at the table and everyone was sharing polite conversation now. All seemed peaceful except for poor Tonks when every few minutes, a pair of laughing eyes would look at her, as if willing her to spill the beans there on the table. Tonks sighed and kept eating, no way she would tell them now, not after they'd all been such gits about it.

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway. Everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Oh Remus, you're still in time for a spot of breakfast." Molly said as she stood to fix him a plate. Sirius' eyes caught Tonks' and he raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Remus stepped further into the kitchen. "Acutally, I have to leave pretty soon and um…Tonks?" She looked up at him innocently.

"I'll be needing my clothes back before I go."

A/N: Ok, I am still writing my other story, just these damned one shots were popping into my delirious head while I was home sick and hepped up on decongestant. This one was overly silly and kind of dumb, but the idea wouldn't go away til I wrote it so there you go.


End file.
